Distrust
by Makura1141
Summary: One person betrays her and she trusts noone. The question remains, who betrayed her? Vote for pairings, pairing choices are Itachi and Sasuke.


Japanese vocab: ((Not sure if those are right, tell me if there wrong please.)) Aniki: Big brother

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters you'll recognize. Nor do I own any songs coming up in later chapters.

This is a little into the future, Naruto is fourteen, Sasuke fifteen, Sakura fourteen, and Kakashi is twenty-eight. Please ignore the lousiness in Kakashi's personality; I know I won't do him well. As with Sakura, I dislike her but I will not have her killed… severely wounded is a different story. I may get Sasuke a bit out of character, but there is a reason. Some characters I'll be putting in isn't even on TV in English yet so I go by what I read for there personalities…

----------------------------------------------------

A girl ran into the village of Kohana ((I think that's Naruto's village sorry if it isn't…)) a large wound on her bleeding arm. Around her waist hung a belt, it curved around her skirt tightly, it was a fire red except the symbol for a ninja of the village on her left side on the belt. Her ankle length hair the color of fire for one foot at the bottom, the rest is a sleek black. Her eyes, witch are slightly cat like, are an odd light purple color. Hidden under her hair barley visible is a black head band, two straps went over the top of her head one on each side ending at the other side of the head band. You can't see the headband unless you look closely as it is also black. Her lips are oddly pale compared to normal humans. Her bangs reach the top of her eyes, a few strands falling over them giving her a mysterious appearance. She wears a black one sleeved shirt, showing her stomach on purpose though it is ripped at the bottom. Her stomach is bloody, a wound in it, from something, maybe a sword. Her skirt reaches to the bottom of her feet, no shoes are visible. A few gasps flew through the people on the streets it looked like she had ran farther then she should have with that many wounds. She collapsed, unconscious from running so far. Only one person had the sense to take her to heal.

It's been two days since the girl has been unconscious, one of the ninjas knew who she was.

Two days later she woke up, to see a brown haired ninja sitting near her bedside. ((This is a made-up ninja, I don't know very many of them. nervous look If anyone would mind helping me with the other ninjas….)) He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were also brown. "Neko, you are awake?" he asked her. She, Neko took awhile to get enough strength to speak.

"They caught me, but I ran" she said really quietly.

"In that case it would be best to place you with other ninjas… Your adopted brother work?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't tell me about his book…" she stated with a shudder.

"Okay, you will be in team seven, a forth member" he told you helping her to stand. She remained in the same outfit, though her stomach had bandages around it, as did her left arm. He slowly helped you walk out of the building where you stood on your own, limping slightly as you walked beside him. "Team seven was on a mission, they should be back soon young Neko," he told you.

"Thank you Mako-San" you said, you would've bowed slightly, but you kind of had a nice wound on your stomach.

"That mission was so dull! I can't believe we had to catch a rabbit!" a boy yelled.

"Naruto, for now you are stuck with that kind of mission…" an older man said sighing.

"Aniki!" you squealed hearing the second voice. You rushed around the corner to get to them even though you were wounded.

A group of four were walking one of them the oldest, had light gray hair, though he wasn't very old, it spiked up towards one direction unusually. His face was covered, a dark blue cloth covering his mouth and nose, his headband covering his left eye. His eye (or at least the one you can see) is black. He wears a mainly black outfit with red marks on each sleeve, a dark green jacket over top. One of the other boys, apparently a slightly hyper one ((Or he was on a sugar high…)) has spiky blond hair. His eyes were a light blue, he had black whiskers on his cheeks, painted or not she doesn't know. He wears a mainly orange outfit. There is one girl in the group, and she seemed to be trying to stay as close as possible to the final boy. The girl has pink hair going to just below her shoulders, her own headband unlike the others was organized to be atop her head rather then her forehead. She has curious green eyes that show kindness in them. She wears a dark red dress like thing, slits on both sides, with white rings on it. She wore shorts under it for safety though. The final boy wore a dark blue t-shirt, with light grayish shorts. His messy black hair spiked backwards, two large groups of hair framed his face. His own headband kept the rest of his hair out of his black eyes. He seemed to have a bit more of a loner look to him. She leaped onto the oldest one knocking him over, as he wasn't expecting it. The girl and hyperactive boy looked at her surprised and startled. The other boy didn't seem to be paying much attention. "It seems Neko has found you already and pounced on you. I will be leaving now, you need to watch over her, and try to make sure she rests," the male who walked her here said before walking away.

"Kakashi! I haven't seen you in sooooo long" she said grinning. She felt a sting in her arm and instantly moved it looking at the bandage. Kakashi stared at her before grabbing her arm and looking at it.

"What happened Neko?" he questioned in a bored tone.

"They caught up to me… But now I'm here again!" she said with a faint smile whispering the first part.

Kakashi sighed helping you up. "Okay… So I suppose were stuck with you?" he asked boredly. She nodded your head. "Okay, well that's Naruto, that's Sakura, and that is Sasuke," he said pointing each one out to her.

"Uhhh who is she?" Sakura asked flatly.

"Neko why don't you tell them about you" he said grinning. She turned to him with an angry and hating expression. She gave him puppy dog eyes he simply closed his eye. "You are telling them about yourself I'm not doing it for you." He stated. She gave a hating glare before turning to the group.

"Everyone calls me Neko, that is what you're to call me until I state other whys. I like few things. I hate many, many things one of witch is betrayers." She started looking at Sasuke as she said betrayers. "I will remain a genin until I find a group I actually can stand. I am also Kakashi's little sister" Neko said dully looking anywhere but at everyone else. "Oh and I've been gone from the village for three years" she added as an after thought. She glared at Kakashi in anger for making her talk.

"Anyways, lunch time!" Kakashi said trying to get her attention to something else.

"Yay!" Naruto said jumping. Neko sighed walking next to Kakashi for ramen.

-At the ramen place-

"What's for lunch today" a man asked walking over to the group smiling at Naruto. After all, he did eat the most ramen.

"Beef ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shrimp ramen" Kakashi stated pulling out his book already reading.

"Chicken ramen" Sasuke stated.

"Beef ramen" Sakura said not really caring too much, none of it was that good.

"Chicken ramen" Neko stated.

The man looked up noticing Neko for the first time. "Ahh Neko your back, if I knew you were coming home I would have prepared something special for you and…" he started but interrupted him.

"That's alright, not this time. We aren't exactly on the best of terms since I left" she stated.

The man nodded his head going to make the food. "Who was he going to say?" Naruto asked.

"Stop being nosy, if she wanted you to know she would have waited until he finished the sentence" Sasuke snapped at him.

Kakashi sighed. "Think you'll be in mission shape by tomorrow Neko?"

"If I leave my stomach bandages on, I think my arm should have healed. My other wound will be slightly slower." Neko stated.

The group talked about random things, while mostly Sakura, and Naruto. Neko gave a few words every once in a while, Sasuke threw in a few insults at Naruto, and Kakashi was to caught up in his book.

-Next day-

Most of the group stood waiting outside for an hour so they could get themselves a mission. Of course Kakashi was late, as was Neko. "Move it! I can't believe you didn't wake me up!" they heard someone scream, it was Neko. She was shoving Kakashi towards the group he was reading his book not bothering with anything. "I want a mission…" she told him. The group came out a little while later a woman following. Maybe this time their guard mission would actually stay a C rated mission…

-Nothing interesting happens until you stop for camp…-

The group was going swimming, since they camped by a lake. Since Maria, the person they were guarding liked the area. "Neko, come swimming with us" Naruto called from the water; how they got Kakashi in the water we'll never know.

"Mmm sounds interesting but I can't…" she muttered.

"Please…" Naruto begged.

"No!" she snapped jumping onto a high tree branch watching.

Three hours later everyone was in bed. Neko slowly crawled up; deciding now would be perfect for swimming. She changed your skirt into black shorts, taking off her marking as a ninja for the village before walking to the water and sitting next to it.

"Going swimming Naeko?" Sasuke asked from the shadows.

"Only if Naruto is also asleep," she stated simply.

"He is, now go enjoy yourself I'm going to sleep." He told her before turning to walk away.

"Your still mad at me aren't you?" she asked him. He ignored her before walking away. She pulled off your headband before jumping into the water. An hour later she went to bed, changing to your normal outfit first before laying in bed.

When Sakura awoke she noticed Neko's hair was wet. "I wonder…" she muttered.

Neko woke that instant crawling out of bed; she stretched in a cat like way. "Mornin' Sakura…" Neko muttered before walking away. Maria was already up getting ready to go.

----------------------------------------------------

Okay, I am putting a bit of a vote up… I need to know if I should pair Neko up with Itachi or Sasuke. I personally think Itachi works better but you won't know why until MUCH later chapters. You will get hints in the next chapter though you probably won't notice it. Ya I already finished chapter two… And I'm halfway through three… I went on writers block for my other stories so I wrote a different one until I can get some ideas…


End file.
